Fenway Health, the leading Boston community-health center which has conducted HIV/AIDS research for more than two decades, proposes to establish The Fenway ATU in order to contribute to HIV prevention and therapeutic research in HIV infected and at risk youth. The Fenway ATU is a multidisciplinary collaboration of HIV prevention and treatment researchers and community health providers serving at-risk and HIV- infected adolescents in greater Boston. Fenway Health provides comprehensive medical care to over 1,300 adolescents including: primary care, behavioral health, dental, optometry services and a full service pharmacy. Fenway Health is comprised of: the Ansin Building (a medical and behavioral health practice), The Fenway Institute (a center for research, education and policy) and Sidney Borum (a center for youth and adolescents). Led by Kenneth H. Mayer, MD, a leader in behavioral and biomedical HIV prevention and treatment research, Michelle Lally, MD a senior adolescent HIV researcher, Ralph Vetters, MD, a well- respected provider and specialist in Adolescent and Pediatric Medicine and Steven Safren, PhD, a HIV behavioral scientist, the Fenway ATU is prepared to contribute to the development and implementation of behavioral, community-based translational, prophylactic, therapeutic, microbicide and vaccine trials. The Unit comprises of a long-standing staff of experienced clinicians and community educators whose innovative approach to community engagement has garnered success in involving and retaining hard to reach populations into a spectrum of research studies. Our diverse clinical population includes at-risk young men, women and transgender identified individuals with almost 60% being from communities of color. Given our experienced clinical and research staff, our access to hard to reach populations and our integrated service collaborative, the Fenway ATU is prepared to make strong contributions to improving research access and contributing to the science of HIV prevention and treatment for youth. RELEVANCE: HIV/AIDS is a significant public health problem facing youth in the greater Boston area. This application demonstrates the capacity of Boston Adolescent Trials Unit to contribute to the Adolescent Medicine Trials Network (ATN) in the area of HIV/AIDS treatment and prevention interventions. The Unit has access to populations which are typically hard to reach and at increased risk for HIV acquisition and will implement our skills of identifying and recruiting these populations in order to advance the science of HIV prevention for uninfected and prevention for positives.